


Second Again....

by FormulaFerrari



Series: España 2014 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteenth to Forth looks like the return of form, but does that mean everything else slips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Again....

You wake up and don’t know exactly where you are. It takes you a minute to work out your surroundings, work out you’re alone tangled in a mess of sheets. You push yourself up, rubbing your eyes as you register the ache in your neck. The ache that means you’ve been sleeping with it at a funny angle. Sighing, you rub it as you cast your eyes around the room. It could really be anyone’s room. You’re sure they all look the same. It might even be your room. But your eyes fall on the Ferrari shirt haphazardly flung over the back of the chair. It all floods back and you know it’s Kimi’s room.

With this knowledge, you climb from the bed, ignoring the protests from your aching legs. Because something is not right. If this is Kimi’s room, and you know it’s not Fernando’s because you know Mark would kill you, then the Finn should still be wrapped up in the duvet, protesting that it’s too early to do anything but sleep. But he’s definitely not here. He’s not next to you and throwing the duvet across the room you know he’s not in the bed. So you check the bathroom, praying you’ll find him there.

But the bathroom is empty and it is clear he has left you alone.

\- - -

“Does it hurt?” Mark asks you, touching lightly at the tingling skin around your eye. You wish he wouldn’t; it’s comfortable in his arm and that is exactly where you want to stay for the rest of the day.

“When you poke, yes.” You say with gritted teeth. Mark’s explorative finger changes to his palm cupping your cheek.

“When I see him-” Mark starts but you roll your eyes.

“-You do nothing.”

“He hit you, Fernando.”

“Was angry.” You shrug, happily leaving out the fact that you pushed him to the point. You probably should have stopped; he was already annoyed enough that he had seen you with Sebastian.

“That’s no excuse. I get angry but do I take it out on your face?”

“Just leave this, Mark.”

“He shouldn’t just-”

“-Next race is not for another two weeks. Can we not just enjoy time together?” You kiss into his tanned torso. He gives a soft chuckle.

“Of course, mate.” Mark smiles, kissing the top of your head. “But if I see him-”

“-Please do not.” You sigh, curling closer to Mark’s embrace. He snuggles you under the duvet more.

“Fine.” Mark relents, though you have a feeling there is little honesty to his words. There is a moment of silence where you close your eyes, listening to the soft thud-thud of his heartbeat. “Did you know Seb and Dan are together?”

“Yes…” You say softly. Sebastian had told you that yesterday at the track. That’s why you had invited him out for a drink. You didn’t understand how he could hang around Kimi like a lovesick puppy but be in a relationship with Daniel. You try not to think about a couple of years previous when the blonde German was with the man whose arms you are in. Mark had explained how much of a handful Sebastian could be. How he got bored and flitted from person to person. Though he always circled back to Kimi. And when Mark ended things with him the Australian was sure that he would end up with Kimi. He had tried to warn Daniel the season previous when he signed the Red Bull contract but Daniel had fallen into the trap just like everyone else. The trap of: _let’s keep things quiet_ that Sebastian played so his current relationships didn’t find out about each other. You can’t help but feel sorry for Kimi. You don’t really have a problem with the Finn and you know how much this must be hurting him. That’s why you don’t want Mark to seek revenge for your face; you sort of deserved it.

“Ok, you know something I don’t.” Mark says, looking down at you. You sigh, drawing circles on his skin as you let yourself become mesmerised by that soft drumming below your ear. “You have to keep me in the loop now I’m not here.”

“How did you find out?” You ask, listening to Mark’s voice vibrate through his chest rather than attacking the air. It makes you feel closer to him. Like you’re almost a part of him.

“Dan told me. He told me in Australia.”

“And you say?”

“I told him he was an idiot. He said I was wrong. Said that what Seb and he have is different.” You can hear in Mark’s voice that he is disgusted with the concept. You shrug.

“Still loves Kimi.” You sigh. Mark pulls you closer.

“I know that.”

“Is not fair.”

“I’m guessing not many people know about Dan and Seb then.” Mark mutters. You shake your head.

“I give them until Silverstone.” Mark raises an eyebrow at you.

“That long?”

“Is young. Maybe can do something new.” You suggest. Then you both share a grimace of disgust and laugh. That definitely wasn’t the mental image you wanted to plant in your heads.

“Thanks for that, mate. I’ll definitely be able to sleep tonight.” Mark pokes sarcastically. You roll onto your stomach, resting your chin on his navel.

“He went with Kimi last night.” You say. Mark exhales disappointedly.

“And you think Dan will make it with him to Silverstone?”

“Do not think Kimi will have done anything. Sebastian has hurt him too much. No trust.”

“You love someone and you do stupid things, Fernando.” Mark says seriously. And you remember back to Malaysia last year where you had to frantically steal Christian’s radio set to stop Mark from deliberately throwing the car in the wall. It had been endearing to say the least but fucking stupid.

“Is Kimi.” You state. Mark just shrugs.

“Do you have any obligations today?” He asked, pulling you up his body. You shiver pleasantly as your skin rubs against yours, sending the sensation straight between your legs.

“Nope. Just some training.”

“Hmm…” Mark hums, running his hand down you back. When his fingers breach the elastic waistband of you boxers you rub your hips against his in an automatic response. “I have some training in mind.”

\- - - - -

How could Kimi just leave you like that? How could he just up and go? You thought you were making progress. He held you so close last night you thought he would never let you go. It just doesn’t make sense. And it frustrates you as you storm down the paddock towards the Energy Station. He should have stuck around and been there in the morning. He should have stayed with you until you were awake. Would that have been so difficult? He left so fast you’re not even sure he was there last night. The only thing that keeps you thinking it was true is the fact you were in his room.

Oh well, at least he will be pissed when he returns and can’t find his Ferrari shirt.

You instinctively hoist you bag onto both shoulders at the thought. If Christian saw it in there he would go nuts. There is already the talk of Adrian leaving for Ferrari. If you said the same Christian would probably have a stroke. Soft hands slide across your navel and you’re suddenly pulled between the Red Bull and Mercedes motorhomes. For a moment you’re confused but as gentle lips press gracefully onto yours you melt into the contact, your hands flying to his hair. You hum contently, opening your eyes and meeting brown looking back at you. Daniel’s hands are resting on your hips as you wrapped yours around his neck, playing the tufts of hair at the nape of his neck.

“Morning.” He smiles. Though he always smiles. You don’t think you’ve ever not seen him smiling. Not even when he was disqualified in Australia. But then again, maybe that was because his cock was in your mouth and you were letting him fuck you into the wall as compensation.

“Morning.” You smile back. He juts out his bottom lip.

“I missed you last night…”

“I’m sorry. Britta wanted to go through my schedule and it took longer than I thought.” If you think about it, the only person you haven’t lied to in the past twenty-four hours is Fernando. Which is odd; you have no sexual attachments to Fernando. Maybe that’s what it is…

“I was going to congratulate you…” Daniel whines, bending to kiss down your neck. The gasp that falls from your lips is unintentional.

“Congratulate?”

“For your awesome comeback.” Daniel smiles, nipping at your jaw. You meet his eyes.

“I should be congratulating you for your podium.”

“I think you covered that in Australia.”

“Ah, but that didn’t count.” You remember a time when you could be with Kimi like this. It seems like such a long time ago now though. Passing around blowjobs as congratulations for a good race. But that was five years ago and nowadays he just seems cold to you. Did he not realise that you wouldn’t move on in the two years he wasn’t in the sport? Did he think you would wait when he had been so adamant he would never return?

“Well, allow me to show you what you missed.” Daniel flashes you a brilliant smile before dropping to his knees and pulling at your belt. You open your mouth to protest but before you can even take breath you are gasping for air as he slides your cock between his damp lips.

Kimi would never do this. Never catch you off guard, surprise you like this. Daniel’s original, fun, witty. And a fucking gem with his mouth. You can’t tear your eyes away from him. He looks so calm, blasé bobbing in front of you but he is wrapping his tongue over and under you, catching each spot that makes your knees weak.

Kimi only did this to please himself. A thing he had to get through to get you to return the favour. Daniel does it without expectation. He does it because he wants to please you. Kimi would never suck you off in such an open location with the possibility of anyone walking passed and seeing. You let your head drop back against the metal of the Mercedes motor home, a moan grumbling from you throat.

“You have to be quiet, Schön. Anyone might see you looking so perfect…” Daniel mutters before attacking your body again. You force your eyes open, making yourself register where you are. The hot Spanish sun is illuminating your body but the possibility of someone seeing turns you on even more. You claw at Daniel’s hair, forcing him deeper as you bite down on your free hand to stifle the sound. You can feel how close you are. Feel the tightness in your balls and you know any minute-

As you open your eyes, forcing yourself to breathe deeply to elongate the moment, your eyes lock with Jean-Eric’s. And he’s never looked more pissed off in his life.

You pupil contract in fear but it’s too late to stop your body shuddering and you voice moaning as you cum in Daniel’s mouth. He hollows his cheeks, sucking gratefully at you but all you can do is look at Jean-Eric. Read the hatred in his eyes. Daniel suddenly blocks your view, crashing his lips to yours and swirling his tongue in your mouth. You can taste yourself on his lips and as he leans back to redo-up your belt you see that Jean-Eric is gone.

_Well, shit._

“If you had shown last night you could have had two.” Daniel smirks, pecking at your lips again. You fiddle with your belt, trying to rationalise your thoughts. If Jean-Eric says anything, Kimi might find out. And that’s a concept that scares you the most. “Hey,” Daniel catches your chin with his finger and tilts it up. “You Ok?”

“I’m fine.” You lie, still obviously flustered. Daniel takes your hands in his.

“You can tell me anything, Seb.”

“It’s fine.”

“What’s wrong?” You sigh, knowing Daniel won’t stop until you answer him. At least Kimi didn’t badger you.

 _Doesn’t._ Shit, you’re so confused.

“How did you end things with Jev?” You ask, staring at your trainers.

“I told him there was someone else. That it wasn’t working anymore.” Daniel says, his tone revealing that he is frowning at you in confusion.

“Did you say who?” You ask, risking looking up at him. Daniel catches your cheek.

“No. Seb, don’t panic. It’s fine. I rarely even see him anymore.” Daniel kisses your forehead but you still don’t feel right. You push from his hold. “What?”

“I think…” You shake your head but Daniel just grabs your shoulders, frowning deeply.

“Think what?”

“I think he saw us just now.” Daniel’s face drops and you know that was the last way he wanted Jean-Eric to find out about you two.

You’re just worried Jean-Eric will tell Kimi.

\- - -

After your technical briefing with the team, ready for this weeks testing, you’re heading towards your car and back to the hotel. You are meeting Kimi for dinner and your thoughts are nowhere but the fact he actually accepted your invitation. You didn’t think he would but he has and you’re happy. Ecstatic really. You’re thinking about what you are going to wear, smart shirt and jeans? Casual shirt and shorts? Maybe Kimi’s Ferrari shirt as a joke? You only realise you’ve been walking the wrong way when you hear the raised voices. And your head snaps towards the Toro Rosa garage as you recognise the Australian accent.

_This can’t be good._

Being as quiet as you can, you stand by the doorway and open the door a fraction. You can just about see Daniel and Jean-Eric. Their words filter through with clarity.

“… Is that what you want me to say?”

“Sorry, your perfect little fuck buddy wants to keep it quiet?” Jean-Eric spat. You see Daniel’s posture deflate. “That why you had to hide between buildings?”

“Jev, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I? Where did he tell you he was last night?” Jean-Eric spits. You’re eyes widen in fear. There is no way he could know.

“What does that even matter?”

“Where did he tell you?”

“I’m not playing your stupid game, Jev. Alright? I’m sorry you found out the way you did but that’s just how it is now!”

“No wonder he’s _letting_ you beat him on track. What was that just now? A thank you card?”

“He doesn’t _let_ me do anything.”

“Sure.” Jev spits, turning his back on Daniel and throwing some things in his bag. “You know, if Daniil gave me a blowjob for letting him pass me in the race I wouldn’t think twice about letting him by.”

“Jev-!”

“-Or even just a hand-”

“-Would you stop?” Daniel spat, slamming his palm on top of a toolbox. The shudder of metal has Jean-Eric turning around. “Seb and I… It’s not what you think.”

“Is not what _you_ think.” Jean-Eric scoffed. Daniel folded his arms.

“I know you’re jealous-”

“-What are you doing?” A voice asks from behind you. You jump, gasping and turning to see an amused looking Kimi. _Shit._ You shut the door on the squabbling ex-teammates and drag Kimi away.

“Being nosey.” You say, voice shaking slightly in nerves. Kimi stops walking, taking your hand off him.

“Who was it?”

“Just Jev and one of his engineers I think.” You shrug, trying to pull the Finn away. He frowns at the door.

“What were they arguing about?”

“I don’t know.” Kimi turns his frown on you.

“You were standing there for five minutes.”

“You’ve been watching me?” You ask. Kimi just shrugs.

“So what were they arguing about?”

“Something with Jev’s car. I don’t think he’s happy about the retirement.” Kimi eyes you sceptically.

“Right…”

“Should we go then?” You ask. Kimi looks at his watch.

“Go?”

“Out.”

“It’s half five. The table isn’t book for another three hours.”

“Do you want to go to the hotel and watch a film then?” You ask, already leading Kimi to your car. Kimi sighs.

“Do not think this is such a good idea.”

“It is.” You protest, opening your door for him. He looks at you with a mixed expression.

“Are just having dinner, Seb.”

“You walked out on me this morning. You owe me a film.” You tease. This is obviously the wrong thing to do because Kimi instantly freezes up on you. “Or…”

“What is this about, Seb?” He asks. You close the door.

“Kimi, I was telling the truth last night. I love you. I don’t ever want to leave you again.” You say ignoring the pull in your heart as Daniel swirls in your head. Kimi exhales, defeated.

“None of your romance shit.” He says in a disgruntled tone before climbing into the car. You smile as you slide in the other side. “Nor that Twilight crap.”

“Aww! But you’ve only seen one.”

“And this is one too many.” You start up the car, loving the normalness of the situation. This could be three years ago and you wouldn’t have known the difference.

“Alright, but you’re not picking.” You smirk as you pull out of the car park and head towards the hotel.

\- -

You blink because you must be seeing things.

“He told you he went to Britta but he’s lying. He was with him. You remember what Mark told you. You remember what he did to Mark. Kimi is like a drug to him. He’s addicted.” Jean-Eric says in a sympathetic tone. But you hate the Frenchman for it. No. Sebastian loves you. He told you at the beginning of the year all that Kimi shit was done with. He told you.

“You’re wrong.”

“And what proof do you have?” Jean-Eric snaps. You turn to face him.

“I know you’re jealous of us, Jev.”

“Dan, I don’t want to see you hurt.” Jean-Eric says softly. You shake your head.

“He loves me, Jev.”

“Says who?” You think about this because, if one thing is for sure, Sebastian has never said this to you. During pre-season when he told you the Kimi shit was over he simply dropped to his knees in front of you. You didn’t think any other explanation was necessary. But now, seeing him drive off with Kimi. It hurts.

“He says.”

“With words?” Jean-Eric pushes.

“Fuck off, Jev.” You spit, storming away from him. Jean-Eric follows you.

“Daniel, I love you. You know that. Do not be ridiculous.”

“The only person being ridiculous is you!” You seethe, making a b-line for your car. Jean-Eric places his hand on the doorframe, holding it closed. You glare at him.  

“Daniel, just think about it.”

“You’re just jealous. Jealous that he wants me. Jealous that Red Bull picked me. Jealous that my car actually works!” You fire feeling a rage burning through you. Jean-Eric lets go of the door.

“I will wait for you, but not forever.” Jean-Eric says softly. You frown at him.

“What does that-?”

“-Silverstone. I need closure from this if you’re staying with him. But if you’re staying with him he’ll hurt you. I can only wait until Silverstone. Then I’ll move on.” Jean-Eric says sadly.

“What? Daniil?” You scoff. Jean-Eric doesn’t reply. He gives you a sad smile before moving away from you, leaving you to stew in his words. But he’s obviously talking crap, right? He’s talking complete bollocks. And you’ll prove it. You’ve just got to speak to Sebastian. And so that’s where you head, jumping into your car and speeding out onto the main road. You’re going to find Sebastian.

You’re going to prove Jean-Eric wrong.


End file.
